Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric working fluid centralized management system for adjusting and managing the fluid quality of a dielectric working fluid in a plurality of wire electrical discharge machines.
Description of the Related Art
A wire electrical discharge machine is a processing machine for performing machining on a workpiece by way of electrical discharge that occurs between a wire electrode and the workpiece through a dielectric working fluid. At this time, because the dielectric working fluid becomes contaminated by machining waste (hereinafter referred to as sludge) that is generated during machining, there is a need to treat the polluted fluid (polluted machining fluid) and produce a clean dielectric working fluid. Further, since the dielectric working fluid becomes heated by heat that is generated by the wire electrical discharge machining process, there is a need to adjust the temperature of the dielectric working fluid to a temperature that is suitable for wire electrical discharge machining.
In Japanese Patent No. 3034982 and Japanese Patent No. 3779289, there is disclosed a machining fluid controller for an electrical discharge machine that controls a dielectric working fluid. More specifically, the machining fluid controller for an electrical discharge machine comprises a machining vessel (machining tank, or work-pan) in which there is stored a dielectric working fluid for carrying out electrical discharge machining, a dirty fluid tank (dirty tank) in which there is stored a polluted fluid discharged from the machining tank, a filter for removing sludge from the dielectric working fluid in the dirty fluid tank, a clean fluid tank (clean tank) in which there is stored a clean dielectric working fluid that was cleaned by removal of sludge from the fluid, and a cooling device (temperature regulator) for adjusting the temperature of the dielectric working fluid.